The Life of the Avatar is a Painful One
by DarkWolfz397
Summary: Set three months after the finale and two and a half months after their vacation. Korra and Asami are a couple and everyone is fine with that, but what if a new enemy arrived, and what if Asami got kidnapped? Will Korra get there in time or will she get capture too? Korrasami. Character death.


**AN-I don't own the show or the characters created by the creators. I am merely a humble teenage fangirl adding on to their great work.**

 **Chapter One-**

 **Korra POV**

It's been three months since we got back from our vacation, and it was one great vacation, if you know what I mean. Me and Asami confessed our feelings for each other as soon as we entered the Spirit Portal.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

We had just stepped through when I led her to a nearby meadow. I sat down in the tall grass and flowers and pulled her down next to me.

"Asami…." I started.

"Korra…." she started at the same time.

We both giggled, staring at each other.

"You first, Asami."

"Ok. Um, Korra, I've been, uh, feeling this strange things everytime I'm close to you or touch you," she confessed.

"Uh, good strange or bad strange?" I asked hesitantly.

"Good strange, Korra! Very good strange."

"Ok. And?"

"And, I like you Korra, I like you a lot," she confessed, "I've never felt this way about anyone else I've ever been with, you're special," she says as she scoots closer to me, placing her hand on mine.

"I like you a lot too, Asami. I get the same feeling when I'm near you," I say as I entwine our fingers. "I want to do something, can you just, uh, stay still, please?"

"Sure, Korra."

I lean over her, my lips inches from her's, "Just stay still." I say as I connect our lips, she moans into the kiss, pulling me onto her entirely, wrapping her arms around me. I deepen the kiss, pushing her down so we're lying on the ground. She smiles, running her hands through my short, soft locks. I smile back, placing my hands on the ground next to her head. I broke the kiss when we needed to breathe.

"You didn't stay still," I pointed out.

"I didn't hear you complaining," she answered, running her hands slowly up and down my biceps.

"Valid point."

She nodded in agreement, pulling me down to connect our lips again. I moaned into the kiss as she swiped her tongue over my bottom lip, I parted my lips, granting her tongue access. Her tongue pushed against mine, causing me to moan.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," I breathed out.

"I think I might, Korra."

 **-END FLASHBACK-**

So yeah, definitely interesting vacation. Surprisingly everyone took our relationship fairly well.

"Korra. Hey, Korra," I suddenly hear, and I see a hand waving in front of my face. I look up to see Asami standing in front of me, her jade-green eyes shining. "Where did you go?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking of our vacation."

"Oh?" she asks, smiling, "What about our vacation?" she asks slyly.

"This," I say as I pull her down and kiss her. She moans into the kiss, smiling. I pull away when we both need to breathe.

"Oh, that part of our vacation."

"Yep. You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too, Korra."

"Good," I murmured before i kissed her again, smiling. She pulled back, smiling. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up, pulling me to her room. She smiled, opening her door, pulling me in then pushing me against the door, kissing me hard. I moaned into the kiss, running my fingers through her hair, she bit my bottom lip, soothing it with her tongue, I opened my mouth, her tongue pushing through, meeting my tongue and engaging in a battle of dominance, she pulled back, grabbing me and throwing me on her bed. She sauntered over, stripping as she did, I stripped as I waited for her to come over, she pushed me flat onto the bed and kissed me hard, placing her thigh between my legs, starting to grind down. I let out a moan, grinding into her and closing my eyes. She pulled back and started kissing down my body, kneading my tits. I moaned, biting my lip in pleasure. She moved further down, kissing each of my defined abs, she finally got to where I needed her. She licked the length of my slit.

"A-asamii!" I cried out, moaning, she smiled against my pussy, then she started licking it and she inserted a finger, causing me to moan louder. She added another finger and picked up the speed.

"Faster! A-asamii!" I cried out, she went faster and added another finger.

"A-a-asami, I-i'm gonna…. I'm gonna….cum!" I screamed out as my orgasm hit, and she brought me down from my high. I laid there for a minute as she pulled herself up and started kissing my neck. I smiled, flipping us suddenly, taking charge as I kissed her hard, pushing my tongue in her mouth. She moaned sensually, I smiled and moved down, sucking on her nipple, flicking the other with my finger and thumb, causing her to moan. I grinned, switching nipples then kissing down her body, teasingly breathing on her cunt. She shivered, whining, I inserted two fingers and started thrusting fast, teasing her clit with my tongue. She let out a wail in pleasure, bucking her hips, I picked up the speed and added a third finger. She moaned as her orgasm hit and I brought her down from her high, pulling myself up her body, kissing her passionately, cuddling her. I wrapped us both up in a blanket then I kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep well, my love," I whispered as she started to drift off.

I laid awake holding her for a few minutes before I drifted off myself.

* * *

I awoke to an empty bed and frowned, before thinking that she probably just left to go to the bathroom or kitchen. I got up and quickly got dressed, heading down to the kitchen, when I got there I froze in my tracks. Everything was broken and there was blood on the counter, I looked around and saw a lock of that raven-black hair that I love and a note under it, it read:

 _Dear Avatar,_

 _You have until sundown today to show up at Avatar Aang Memorial Island or dear Ms. Sato will no longer be with us. Come alone, I will know if you do not and Ms. Sato will meet an early grave._

 _Sincerely,_

 _X_

I dropped the paper and dropped to the ground, weeping and wailing as I held the lock of hair.

 **AN-I know, cliffhanger, but I will try to get the second chapter soon enough. Please read and review. Thanks.**

 **Clexa-Wayhaught ;)**


End file.
